Happy Halloween
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Kagome brings Inuyasha to a Halloween party at her friend's house. But there's a few problems, one Inuyasha doesn't have a costume and two Inuyasha has no clue what Halloween is! InuKag


Disclaimer**- **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in the fanfic.

**Happy Halloween**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

The crisp autumn breeze blew through the bustling village. Humans were frantically chopping wood and gathering crops before the winter blew in. Children were playing outside in the last rays of sunshine, men talking about the upcoming winter, and women gossiping about others.

On the rooftop of the miko of the village, sat an odd individual. He wasn't watching the hustle and bustle of the town and villagers. He was ignoring them. And in return he was ignored. They all knew that the boy was no threat to their village.

The boy frowned and looked towards the midday sun. His waist length soft to the touch white hair blew back slightly as a gust of wind picked up, golden eyes shutting then reopening and looking around the town.

The two white dog-ears that sat nestled between his hair on the top of his head, twitched every so often, listening to conversations, watching for danger, and listening for the person he was waiting for. His red fire rat haori kept him warm from the cold so he wasn't in need of heavy clothing. He went barefoot though it still didn't bother him. He flexed his claws and yawned, showing two pearly white canine teeth. As he shifted the sword at his hip moved, settling back into place as he resumed his position sitting Indian style, arms crossed over his chest.

Inuyasha's frowned deepened. She was late... almost a day late. Kagome had to take one of her 'tests' and 'skool', whatever that was. She seemed to enjoy them if she wanted to go back every week or so but whenever he stated that's why she must've gone running home she'd sit him into the ground and leave.

He frowned in disgust and tugged on the beaded necklace that lay across his neck. It glowed pink for a moment before he stopped tugging on it. Fingering the small round beads first then the pearly white fang shaped ones he sighed and stood up. He walked to the edge of the hut before stepping off and landing in a crouch on the ground. He straightened up and walked into the hut.

"Kaede." He stated. The elder miko looked up.

"Hai Inuyasha?" She asked as she returned to sorting her herbs.

"Where'd Miroku, Sango, and Shippo disappear to?" He stated plopping in front of the old woman.

Miroku was a monk who had joined the team after trying to steal the sacred jewel shards from Kagome and Inuyasha. He had a wind tunnel in his right hand, which would've devour him alive if they didn't kill Naraku. Thankfully, they had.

Sango was a demon slayer who joined the group after she tried to kill Inuyasha. Naraku had slain her family and fellow villagers then told her it was Inuyasha who did so. She was seeking revenge against the evil demon, which she had gotten.

Shippo was a young fox. He was an orphan after the Thunder Brother, Manten and Hiten, using their new jewel shards, killed off his parents. Inuyasha got revenge for him and Shippo had stuck to Kagome, Kagome becoming almost his second mother.

"I think that Miroku and the others went off after a rumor of the sacred jewel shard." Kaede stated. The sacred jewel had been shattered after their fight with Naraku. Naraku had been killed as well as Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna.

"That's right." Inuyasha grumbled more to himself than anyone.

"And why is it ye have stayed behind Inuyasha?"

"I was going to get Kagome and go after them but Kagome's late."

"Were ye not supposed to go to her time today?"

Inuyasha paled then regained his composure. "Iie I was not." He stated, stuffed his hands in his sleeves and walked out the door. Kaede chuckled and turned back to sorting her herbs.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was flying towards the Bone Eater's Well. His feet brushed against the branches of the tops of trees and he used his demon speed to get there.

'_Damn it! Kagome's gonna sit me_!' He cursed as he leapt into the air and floated down towards Earth, landing in the Bone Eater's Well. Instead of hitting solid ground he passed through time, a blue light engulfing him. He landed softly on the other side of the well and hopped out.

He stepped out of the well house, 500 years into the future with a sigh and dashed towards Kagome's room. Leaping onto the tree in the back of Kagome's 2 story home he slid open her window and climbed in.

Looking around he realized, Kagome wasn't there. He growled then settled onto her bed taking a deep breath of her calming scent.

"I'm home!" Came a voice from downstairs. Inuyasha sat straight up then rushed out of Kagome's room and down the steps, skidding to halt in front of the surprised 18-year-old.

"Inuyasha?" She asked then grinned brilliantly, making his heart flip flop. "You came!"

"Of course I came. You told me too." She rolled her eyes and carrying her heavy backpack headed up the stairs. "So why am I here?" He asked.

"Well, tonight is Halloween and there's a party at my school! I wanted to know you wanted to come! Since it's not a new moon, you can just go as you are, except we'll have to get you some shoes..." She trailed off muttering to herself.

"Uh... what's a Hal-o-een?"

"Halloween. It's a holiday where everyone dresses up as other things, goblins, youkai, foxes, vampires, and things like that and go Trick or Treating, which is basically going to houses and getting candy."

"Why would you want to dress up like a youkai?"

"Cause that's what you do." Kagome stated, pulling out a dress from her closet. "I'm going as a vampiress. You can go as a vampire or a inuyoukai, or we can find you another outfit."

"I'll be myself." He stated gruffly as Kagome looked over the black outfit. She tossed it back into her closet.

"Well... do you want to wear your haori or should we go find you something to wear?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as they entered a noisy store, people bustling all over the place. There were fake fangs and hair hanging all over the place as well as fake swords and spears. There was a weird looking person up front that had a big scar on his forehead and two fake bolts on either side of his neck. Inuyasha made sure he avoided him. 

"Okay... let's look for an outfit for you..." Kagome was muttering to herself. "What color?"

"How bout black like yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. Let's look for black."

After fifteen minutes, Kagome finally pulled something from the rack and headed for the dressing rooms. She sat down in the chair outside of the room and waited for Inuyasha to finish. Inuyasha pulled the outfit on and looked in the mirror. He nodded then told Kagome she could come in.

Kagome slipped through the door and shut it behind her then froze. '_Wow_.' Was running through her mind.

Inuyasha wore a black snug fitting turtleneck sweatshirt and snug black jeans. Over that he wore a black trench coat. Thick black boots (like in robin hood or something) adorned his feet, his sword clipped to his belt, hair pulled loosely into a ponytail.

"That's... really nice." Kagome stated, face heating up.

"Arigatou." He smirked looking into the mirror. "I look like a vampire now."

"Cept for those dog ears." Kagome frowned then gasped. "I know a spell Kaede taught me once. It's an illusion spell. I can make you look different but you'll stay a haynou!"

He shrugged. "Whatever." Outside he acted like he didn't care but as long as Kagome was happy, he was happy... and he wasn't getting sat.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror again. Her dress was fitting good and her 'fangs' were fine. Her hair was fine, brushed till it shone, make up applied evenly. Last thing to do... show Inuyasha. 

Taking another shaky breath she opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. Inuyasha sat on her bed playing with Buyo. He glanced over then continued playing with Buyo. She almost frowned, then saw his breath catch and his head spun back around staring at her.

She wore a long black dress that fit to her curves and fell loosely around her ankles. It was slit on each side from the bottom to her mid thigh. The top only had one strap that went over her right shoulder. Her shoes were small high heels that buckled at the ankle but had a thick strap above her toes. There were several silver bracelets on her right wrist and silver hoops in her ears. Ruby red lipstick adorned her lips, her fingernails and toenails painted red as well.

Inuyasha blinked as he realized he was staring and looked back at Buyo. He was wearing the same outfit they had just bought from the store today. Kagome had given him a gold bracelet that kept his hair and eyes the same but he had human ears instead of dog-ears. It also hid his claws but he still had his fangs. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, Tetsusaiga resting at his hip.

"R... ready?" Kagome stuttered. He nodded and followed her downstairs.

Her mother was waiting for them. "Oh!" She squealed. "You look fantastic!" She cried and hugged them both before handing Inuyasha the car keys.

"Now remember, no drinking and driving. Actually no drinking, you're under age. If you need a ride home just tell me. I'll be home all night."

"Arigatou mom." Kagome stated as she pulled on a black jacket. They climbed into the small black car her mom had and drove towards the party. Halfway there Kagome blinked and looked over at Inuyasha who had stopped for the red light.

"How do you know how to drive?" She asked as he turned right.

"Your mom taught me when you were at school one day."

"Oh. What about a driver's license?" He pulled something out of the drawer and handed it to her. _'Inuyasha Fukai. Age: 18.'_

"Cool! Wait... your last name's Fukai?"

"No. We just said it was and that I was a foreigner."

"Oh. Cool." He smirked and parked the car next to the house Kagome directed him to then climbed out. Kagome climbed out the other side and took a deep breath before heading up the driveway, Inuyasha right behind her.

The music was so loud they could hear it from behind the closed door and lights were flashing everywhere. Kagome rung the doorbell and surprisingly a girl answered it.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame, one of her closest friend cried. "You came!"

"Hey Ayame! Nice costume." Kagome stated.

Ayame grinned. Her long black hair was still black but she had red contacts in her eyes. There were two fake cat ears on the top of her head and she wore a black sweater and black leggings, a fake cat tail out of the back. Whiskers and a cat nose were drawn on her face and she had on fake long nails.

"You too! Is this Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha as he walked in behind Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yup. This is Inuyasha. Are we the last ones here?"

"Nope. We're still waiting on Hotaru, Mayu, and Kaji as well as John, Sam, and Ean."

"You invited Ean?"

"He came with Kaji."

"Oh."

"Well enjoy the party."

"Arigatou Ayame!" Kagome cried as her and Inuyasha walked into the huge dance room. The music was blaring and people everywhere were dancing, talking, eating or just watching others.

Kagome spotted Eri and Yuka, her other two best friends standing nearby and told Inuyasha she'd be right back. He nodded, still watching everyone dance.

"Kagome!" Eri squealed. "Who's the hot guy you brought with you?"

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"Isn't he the overprotective jealous 2-timer?" Yuka asked.

"Well... he is the guy I get mad at a lot." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Are you two going out again?"

"We never were going out."

"What?! All this time you made us think,"

"That you two were going out and you weren't."

"I guess..."

"You're hopeless Kagome."

"Totally hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Gomen Kagome but,"

"If you're not paired up with him can I?" Yuka asked.

"Iie!" Kagome stated quickly then blushed.

"So you like him?" Eri asked slyly.

"Iie..."

"I think she does." Eri stated turning to Yuka.

"She has to. He's so cute!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I like him all right? He's my best friend."

"I though we were you're best friends." Eri and Yuka asked with puppy eyes.

Kagome frowned. "You're my best _girl_ friends. He's my best _boy_ friend."

"He's your boyfriend?!"

"AH!" Kagome held her head then headed back over to Inuyasha as Eri and Yuka started laughing.

Inuyasha glanced at her then back at the people wearing all costumes.

"Hey Kagome?" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"What's a pumpkin?"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally stopped explaining to her friends who Inuyasha was. She had told them that he was a friend from another country, here on vacation. It had taken a long time to convince them of it. 

Inuyasha was talking with some boys on the other side of the room, her friends dancing with their dates. She sighed again and noticed a glass door. Smiling, she remembered that led down to the gardens in Ayame's backyard.

Quickly walking across the room, making sure no one saw her she slipped out and climbed down the stairs into the tall garden. She found a quiet place under a Sakura tree and sat down on the stone bench taking a deep breath. She shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew through the cool night air.

'_Kagome! You're so stupid! You forgot to bring a coat_.' She sighed, debating whether or not she should stay outside and freeze or go back in and risk being caught by one of her friends.

Standing up and taking one last deep breath of fresh air she turned to head inside when she met golden eyes. She yelped slightly and stepped back then sighed.

"Inuyasha. It's just you."

"Feh. Who else would it be?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to sit back down but again when a gust of wind blew. A warm coat was draped over her shoulders and she turned to look at Inuyasha who had taken off his trench coat.

"Arigatou." She muttered and sat down on the bench, patting the seat next to her, which he took.

They sat in silence watching the full moon and stars until Inuyasha sighed and looked over at her.

"Kagome..."

"Hai?"

"We've... we've known each other for a long time right?"

"Hai Inuyasha, for 3 years."

"We've done a lot in those 3 years."

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "We split an ancient and powerful jewel twice, made allies of our enemies, killed our most powerful enemy, saved one of our best friends' life, created a new demon slayer village and I'm graduating high school with high grades."

He sat in silence for awhile and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Inuyasha? You okay?"

He nodded. "Just thinking is all."

"Bout what?"

"Bout us. Bout our team."

She smiled when he said team. Two years ago, he had wanted to murder Sango, Miroku and Shippo because they annoyed him. Heck, three years ago he had been wanting to kill her.

"I'm also thinking about Sesshoumaru."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. Last I heard, he had been having some problems with youkai on his land."

"And..."

"I feel like I owe him for saving your life in the battle."

"Oh. Well... why don't you ask him about it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a once in a lifetime favor from his only living family."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right." She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. He looked down then put an arm around her shoulders, relaxing into the tree behind the bench.

"So, do you think your friends are wondering where we are?"

Kagome snorted. "Don't care."

He smirked. "I think you've picked up some bad habits from me."

"Feh." She stated then slapped a hand over her mouth. He started laughing as she flushed.

"Baka." She growled.

He smirked. "Whatever."

They sat in silence again for a few minutes, enjoying each others company until Kagome stood up.

"Well, I think it's time to head back inside." She sighed and turned to head towards the house when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What?" She asked turning towards him.

"Kagome..."

"Hai?"

"Ashiteru." He said quickly. She blinked in surprise and just stared. He felt his heart shatter, thinking she didn't like him.

"Gomen nasai." He said quietly and cast his eyes downwards.

"Why?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "What?"

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

"Cause... I shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like me."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

She smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Did I ever say I didn't like you?"

"Iie but..."

"Ashiteru." She muttered. He blinked then grinned and kissed her. He pulled away and Kagome grinned stupidly.

"Kagome Higarashi?" He asked and she grinned at him.

"Hai?" He got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Will you marry me and be my mate?" She started crying and he frowned.

'_Uh oh.'_

"Kagome? You all right?"

She hugged him tightly. "Hai Inuyasha! Hai I'll marry you!" He grinned again and hugged her back.

"Ashiteru Inuyasha! Ashiteru!"

"Ashiteru Kagome."

The wind blew through the gardens, ruffling the leaves on the Sakura tree. Pink and white petals fluttered through the dark night as the moon smiled on the two people standing there, holding each other tight, never to let the other leave.

* * *

**Kadasa**: Okay. That wasn't really a very good ending but yeah. It works. I'm not too good with the sappy stuff. 

**Sesshoumaru**: But I wasn't in it.

**Kadasa**: ((shrugs)) Iie you weren't.

**Sesshoumaru**: ((scowls)) Baka.

**Kadasa**: ((sticks tongue out))

**Sesshoumaru**: ((sticks tongue out))

**Inuyasha**: You two are so immature!

**Sesshoumaru**: ((tackles)) Inuyasha

**Kagome** **and** **Kadasa**: ((sigh))

**Kadasa**: Sayonara! Oh and please review!

_Translations_

Arigatou – thanks

Ashiteru – I love you

Baka – stupid

Gomen – I'm sorry

Gomen nasai – formal I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Haori – outer shirt, like a gi

Haynou – ½ demon

Iie – no

Inuyoukai – dog demon

... ne? - ... right?

Sayonara – good bye

Youkai - demon


End file.
